


More with Every Breath

by crazygirlne



Series: Snowells Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family and Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Caitlin and Harry's kid proves to be a little much to handle, sometimes.





	More with Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Snowells week, day 6: "I tried to help."

Time has never moved as quickly for Caitlin as it does once she’s with Harry. Dating is fast, pregnancy takes no time, and their engagement gives way to their wedding in the blink of an eye.

It’s actually almost a year before they get married, in a relatively simple ceremony, though not quite as simple as her wedding with Ronnie. Included in the wedding party are a gently pregnant Iris (with twins!) and a proud-as-punch Ralph.

And then another two years pass like it’s nothing, and Caitlin is bending down to look her three-year-old in the eye, fighting off the same mix of amusement and exasperation she can feel radiating off everyone else in Star Labs.

“I tried to help.” Toby’s voice is tiny. He knows he messed up, but he’s completely unaware of what, exactly, he did wrong. He hasn’t yet decided whether he should be crying or throwing a tantrum.

Caitlin avoids looking at the iced-over computers that Cisco’s trying to figure out how to thaw without destroying. “You know you’re not supposed to touch the computers,” she says softly.

There are the tears, and she pulls Toby into a hug, meeting Harry’s worried eyes over their son’s head. 

The thing is, it’s not Toby’s fault that he’s surrounded by things he can’t touch, things that sometimes prove irresistible for such a young child. But he developed ice powers before he could walk, part of the reason their wedding was so delayed. They can’t put him in a normal daycare or with a normal sitter, and they don’t really have family around and willing to watch him. When they can manage it, either Harry or Caitlin stays home with him, or occasionally another member of Team Flash will volunteer, but he’s three, and smart, and easily bored, and his powers get out of control faster if he’s home too long without a break.

He still naps, at least, and once they get him settled down and they’re sure he’s asleep, the adults all gather around the computers.

“I think we’re going to need to replace them,” Cisco says. “Again.”

“Sorry, Cisco,” Caitlin says. 

“No, I get it,” he says. “He’s a good kid, really, it’s just…”

“Maybe kids shouldn’t be at Star Labs,” Harry finishes. It’s silent for a few minutes, save for the sound of water dripping to the floor. 

Barry’s jaw is tight, and Caitlin knows he’s thinking about his own kids, who have started showing signs of skipping from walking straight to  _ running. _ “There’s got to be someone who specializes in meta kids, right? We’ve got so many metas in Central City.”

Caitlin shakes her head. “I’ve looked. Repeatedly. Most of the powers either don’t pass on genetically or they just don’t usually present as young as they have in our kids.”

Ralph raises his hand unnaturally far in the air. “I’ve got an idea. We have plenty of empty rooms in this building, right? What if we shield one of them, make it so there’s no way toddlers or preschoolers can get out unless they’re supposed to, and turn it into a daycare?”

“And what,” Cisco asks, skeptical despite the fact that he’s clearly already creating the shielding in his mind, “we just shove them in there and go on with our day? Hope they don’t kill each other or anything?”

“I’ll watch them,” Ralph proposes with a shrug. All eyes turn to him, and he shrugs again. “I like kids. They like me. I’m not usually needed in the field often anymore, but I’m resilient. I can take anything a bunch of meta kids throw at me.” He lets a hand wobble. “Literally.”

Star Labs’ Daycare opens within a few months, with Ralph at the helm. They get a few more meta kids and their first regular, official income in a while. Toby doesn’t freeze any more Star Labs computers, and he’s able to make friends with kids who he doesn’t have to hide his powers from.

“Mama, Papa,” he says on their way home one day. “Guess what?” True to form, he plows forward, not needing their response. “Today Micah set Ralph’s pants on fire! But it was only a little, and I putted it out with my ice. And Becky thought it was so funny, she laughed so hard she acid… axed... ” He frowns, working out the pronunciation as Harry and Caitlin smile fondly at each other. “She accidentally ported herself across the room!”

“That is so funny,” Harry agrees before looking at Caitlin again. “Though maybe we should ask Uncle Cisco if he can turn up the dampener a little bit.”

“Maybe,” Toby says reluctantly before moving onto his next story, just as animated as before. Harry slips his hand into hers as they listen.

Caitlin’s life is moving faster than she can keep track of it, and she wouldn’t want to miss a single second.


End file.
